El Diario De Kagome
by Kairy-Sama
Summary: soy mala para los sumamrys pero bueno. Kagome va contando un poco su vida, es un UA. risas aseguradas, lo prometo! lee para mas informacion xD
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Hola!! Bueno, este fic va sobre un libro llamado "Mi gato angus, el primer morreo y el plasta de mi padre". Viene escrito en froma de diario. Lo voy ha hacer con los personajes de Inuyasha obviamente. Para quienes hayan leído el libro, sabrán que es de humor, vamos que te caen las lágrimas por la cara, literalmente. Advierto que quizás los primeros caps que ponga no serán tan graciosos pero bueno, ustedes lean y opinen. hoy oslo pondre un caxito pequeño por dos razones. una: se supone que estoy estudiando xD y 2: priemro para ver si les gusta, me refiero k ni sikera es un dia completo en el fic, si les gusta, intentare poner mañana varios dias xD

ADVERTENCIA: será un Kagome POV siempre. En los primeros capitulos no sale inuyasha pero saldra, no se preocupen.

**AGOSTO**

_**La marche avec misterio**_

_Domingo 23 de agosto_

_Mi habitación. Llueve._

**10:00.** Papa ha invitado al tío Eddie a entrar en mi habitación como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, y han estado fisgoneando lo que hacía. Si el tio Eddie (que es más calvo que una bola de billar, bueno, para ser exactos, que dos bolas de billar) me vuelve a preguntar si hay que sacar brillo a las calvas, me suicido. No se da cuenta de que ya no llevo pañales. Me dan ganas de gritarle: ¡Tengo 14 años, reboso feminidad y llevo sujetador! La verdad es que me queda un poco grande, y cuando corro para no perder el autobús se me sube hasta el cuello…, pero sigo teniendo un gran potencial femenino, ¡clavo anticuado!

Hablando de tetas, me preocupa acabar como todas la mujeres de mi familia, que parecen tener un solo pecho, como si fuera una especie de estantería. Mamá puede ponerse cosas en el suyo cuando tiene las manos ocupadas. En las fiestas y cosas así, es capaz de llevar un sándwich en una mano, una copa en la otra y ponerse una canapé en el estante. No es muy atractivo que digamos. Me gustaría tener un volumen apropiado, pero sin llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, no como Kagura Andrews, por ejemplo. El año pasado, después de un partido de hockey me llevé un buen susto en las duchas. Su sujetador era como dos bolsas enormes de la compra. Debe tener algun desequilibrio hormonal o algo así. Cuando trata de darle a la bola, es cuando más se le nota. En una ocasión, creí que se iba a ir directa a la valla llevada por el impuslo de sus melones, como las llama Rin en broma.

_Todavía en mi habitación. Todavía llueve. Todavía es domingo._

**11:30.** No se por qué no me dejan poner un pestillo en mi habitación. No tengo intimidad, mi cuarto parece el camarote de los hermanos Marx. Cada vez que saco el tema, empiezan a mover la cabeza y a soltar gruñidos ininteligibles. Es como si estuviera viviendo en una casa repleta de gallinas con vestidos y pantalones. O en una casa llena de esos perros que mueven constantemente la cabeza en la bandeja trasera del coche, o llena de…, es igual, no puedo tener un cerrojo, y punto.

-¿Por qué no? –le pregunté a mamá, tranquilamente. (la pille es uno de esos raros momentos en los que no está en ninguna clase nocturna de italiano ni en ninguna fiesta)

-Porque si tuvieras un accidente, no podriamos entrar –me contestó.

-¿Un accidente de que tipo? –insistí

-Podrías… desmayarte.

-O quemar el colchón y ahogarte con el humo –intervino papá.

¿Pero que le pasa a todo el mundo? Ya sé por qué no quieren que tenga un pestillo en mi puerta: porque sería la primera señal de madurez, y esto no lo soportarían porque significaría volver a ocuparse de sus propias vidas y dejarme en paz.

--

--

bueno ya saben, es un adelanto, espero que les guste Reviews plissss. otra cosita, si ven esta historia plublicada bajo otro nombre k no sea Kairysama o Kag&Inulove, que me lo diga plisss. si alguien quiere traducirlo k me diga bsss


	2. Chapter 2

**Luly: muchas gracias por postear, em alegro que te guste inu aun tardara un pokillo en aparecer T.T**

………………….. ………………………… …………………………..

……………………. ……………………… …………………………..

_todavía es domingo_

**11:35**. Hay seis cosas que me horrorizan en mi vida:

**1.** Tengo uno de esos granos sin cabeza que no explotará hasta dentro de dos años y que se transformará en un horrible bulto rojo.

**2.** Lo tengo en la nariz.

**3.** Tengo un hermano de tres años que puede haberse hecho pis en cualquier rincón de mi habitación.

**4.** Dentro de 14 días, se habrán acabado las vacaciones y tendré que volver al campo de concentración de Oberfürer Frau Simpson y su banda de sádicos profesores.

**5.** Soy muy fea y merezco estar en un centro para feos.

**6.** Fui a una fiesta disfrazada de aceituna rellena.

**11:40.** Ya está, voy ha hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Acabo de leer un artículo en el _Cosmopolitan _de mamá sobre cómo ser feliz, incluso cuando se es infeliz (como yo). Se titula Confianza emocional. Lo que hay que hacer es: Recordar… Sentir y SANAR. Piensas en una experiencia dolorosa y recuerdas todos los detalles horribles…, eso en cuanto a recordar; después, sientes la emociones y las reconoces; finalmente, sólo hay que DEJARLAS IR.

**14:00.** El tío Eddie se ha ido, gracias a Dios. Me ha preguntado si quería dar una vuelta en el sidecar de su moto. ¿Es que todos los adultos vienen del planeta Xenon, o qué? ¿Qué tenía que haber contestado? Sí, claro, tío Eddie, me encantará ir en tu sidecar de antes de la guerra. Así, con un poco de suerte, me verán todos mis amigos con un loco calvo y será el fin de mi vida social. Muchas gracias.

**16:00.** Ha venido Rin. Me ha dicho que, después de la fiesta de disfraces, le costó horas salir de su traje de gata. No me interesaba mucho pero, por pura educación, le he preguntado por qué le costó tanto.

-Bueno, el chico de la tienda de disfraces era muy guapo.

-¿Y?

-Pues que tuve que mentirle en lo de la talla. Le pedí una talla pequeña en vez de una mediana.

Me ha enseñado las marcas del cuello y de la cintura; son bastante profundas.

-Tienes la cabeza un poco hinchada –le he comentado.

-No, es que es domingo.

Le hablé del artículo del _Cosmopolitan_, y nos pasamos un par de horas recordando la fiesta de disfraces (la dolorosa experiencia) y sintiendo las emociones para poder sanarlas.

Toda la culpa la tiene Rin. Puede que se me ocurriera a mí lo de ir disfrazada de aceituna rellena, pero ella no me hizo desistir de mi idea, como hubiera hecho una buena amiga. Es más, me animó. Hicimos el disfraz con alambre y papel pinocho verde para la parte de la aceituna. Debajo, llevaba una camiseta y unas mallas verdes, y, para sujetar el disfraz, me puse unas tiras por encima de los hombros. Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue ella al que sugirió que utilizara un spray para teñirme el pelo, la cara y el cuello de rojo…, como si fuera pimiento. La verdad es que fue muy divertido, al menos, mientras estábamos en mi habitación. Lo chungo fue intentar salir. No me quedó más remedio que bajar las escaleras de lado.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, tuve que volver y cambiarme las mallas porque _Angus_, mi gato, sufrió uno de sus ataques en plan llamada de la selva.

Está completamente pirado. Lo recogimos cuando estuvimos de vacaciones en el lago Lomond. Me lo encontré el último día merodeando por el jardín de la pensión en al que estábamos. La pensión se llamaba El Mundo Perdido. Eso os dará una idea de lo que fueron las vacaciones.

Debería haberme dado cuenta de que el gato no era muy normal cuando lo atrapé y empezó a destrozarme la chaqueta. Pero era tan bonito…, con el pelo muy largo y atigrado, y unos enormes ojos amarillos. Incluso siendo un cachorro, ya parecía un perro pequeñito. Pedí y supliqué que nos lo lleváramos a casa.

-Aquí se morirá, no tiene padres –dije lastimeramente

-Seguramente se los habrá comido –soltó papá

La verdad es que, cuando quiere, puede ser muy cruel. Me trabajé a mamá y, al final, conseguí que nos lo quedáramos. La mujer de la pensión dijo que posiblemente fuera una mezcla de gato común y gato salvaje escocés me acuerdo que pensé: Qué exótico. No caí en la cuenta de que crecería hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un perro labrador, sólo que completamente grillado. Solía sacarlo a pasear con una correa, pero, tal como le expliqué a doña Vecina-de-al-Lado, se la comió.

A veces siente la llamada de las tierras escocesas. Cuando yo iba de aceituna rellena, saltó desde su escondite, detrás de las cortinas (o su guarida, como se imaginaría en su cerebro gatuno), y atacó mis mallas, o su presa. No podía quitármelo de encima dándole en la cabeza, porque la movía rápidamente de un lado a otro. Al final, conseguí coger una escoba que había cerca e la puerta y despegármelo.

Después de este pequeño incidente, vino la segunda parte: no podía entrar en el Volvo de papá.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la aceituna y al metemos en el maletero? –preguntó.

Sin comentarios.

-Papá, si crees que me voy a sentar a tu lado en camiseta y mallas verdes, estás loco.

Se puso tan borde como suelen ponerse los padres cuando les demuestras lo tontos e inútiles que son.

-Bueno…, entonces tendrás que ir a pie. Rin y yo iremos en el coche, a tu lado. Conduciré despacio.

No podía creerlo

-Si tengo que ir andando, ¿por qué no vamos las dos solas y pasamos del coche?

Se le puso la expresión hermética de padre que cree que está siendo razonable.

-Porque quiero saber donde vais y no quiero que andéis de noche a solas por la calle.

Increíble.

-¿y qué piensas que puedo hacer paseando por la calle de noche y vestida de aceituna? ¿Colarme en algún cóctel?

Rin se echó a reír, pero papá se puso en plan padre inflexible.

-No me hables así o no irás a ningún sitio

¿De qué va?

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta (me tocó andar al lado del Volvo de papá, que conducía a diez por hora), lo pasé fatal. Al principio todo el mundo se echó a reír, después no me hicieron ningún caso. Con una actitud desafiante, como buena aceituna rellena, estuve bailando un rato sola, aunque no paraba de tirar cosas al suelo. La anfitriona me pidió que me sentara. Lo intenté, pero no pude. Al final, tuve que esperar una hora en la puerta hasta que llegó papá y metí al aceituna en el maletero. De camino a casa no dijimos ni una palabra.

Por otra parte, Rin se lo pasó en grande. Me dijo que había estado rodeada de Tarzanes, Robin Hoods y James Bonds (los chicos tienen una imaginación desbordante, ¿verdad?)

Cuando llegamos a la parte de recordar me empecé a mosquear.

-También yo podría haber estado rodeada de chicos si no hubiera ido disfrazada de aceituna –le solté

-Kagome, tú pensaste que sería divertido, y yo también lo veía así; lo malo es que los chicos no creen que las chicas puedan ser divertidas.

Se puso repelente, en plan lista y madura. ¿Qué narices sabe ella de chicos? Llevaba un flequillo realmente estúpido. Cállate, Flequillito.

-¡Ah, claro! ¿Y qué quieren los chicos? ¿Niñas con sonrisa bobalicona vestidas de gato?

Desde la ventana de mi habitación, veía al caniche del vecino ladrando y brincando al lado de la valla. Estaría tratando de asustar a Angus…, ¡Inocente!

Rin siguió hablando como si fuera una experta.

-Sí, creo que les gustan las chicas más finas y no tan…, bueno, ya sabes.

Estaba cerrando la mochila. La interrumpí:

-¿No tan qué?

-Tengo que irme, hoy cenamos antes.

Cuando salió de la habitación, me di cuentas que tenía que haberme callado. Fue de esas veces que sabes que deberías callarte, pero sigues hablando igualmente… Bueno, esto es lo que me pasó.

-A ver, ¿no tan qué?

Murmuró algo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-No tan como yo, ¿verdad? –le grité cuando salió por la puerta.

**23:00.** Empiezo a estar harta de los chicos, y eso que todavía no he tenido ningún tipo de relación con ellos.

Medianoche. ¡Dios mío!, que no tenga que hacerme lesbiana como Pelos Kate o la señorita Stamp.

**00:10.** ¿Qué hacen las lesbianas?

_**Lunes 24 de agosto**_

**17:00.** Ni una sola llamada. Como si me hubiese muerto. Creo que hoy iré a dormir temprano.

**17:30.** Sota viene y repta hasta la cama. No para de reírse; tanto, que tengo que levantarme. Es tan mono…, aunque huele un poquillo. Al menos le gusto y no lo molesta mi sentido del humor.

**19:00.** Eri y Yura llaman desde una cabina y empiezan a hablar con acento francés. Mañana vamos a dar un paseo misterioso, véase la marche aver misterio

**22:30.** Me hago una mascarilla a base de yema de huevo, por si en el camino nos cruzamos con algún guapo garçon.

--

bueno espero que les guste. ahora no puedo escribir más tngo k estudiar. Reviews pliss. BESSSS

**Kairy**


End file.
